OParts Rampage Intro
by ygody
Summary: New story pretty much or all oc's uses things from story like o-parts read intro first thing and see if you like it
1. Intro

O-Part Rampage

Intro

This is a fanfic it's has pretty much all oc's and a different plot. This is about a group after the end of the manga where they are trying to find a way to create new O-Parts without just remaking them (like when zero got fixed/remade and was better.) All of these people are OPTs and want to further there abilities, and while working to the same goal they don't get along often.


	2. Chapter 1

O-Part Rampage

Chapter 1

Josh woke up still thinking that he lived in his old life that he left behind 3 days ago.

He wakes up kicks the bunk above him and walks out of his room to go eat breakfast. He gets his head hit when going out and he turns around to see what it was…his new team mate Lucky, a mysterious boy his age with a talent for modifying O-Parts which give the user abilities.

"What the hell was that for man it's only … (looks around for the clock) shit it's 10 we got to get going"

"Wait what's goin on man"

"Don't you remember we were going to the ruins to check out the ruins by town"

"Damn can't we sleep more"

"And you were pumped about this remember"

"Sure just let me get my parts and I'll join you guys"

Now that he is awake he starts to remember what happened

(Flashback time [is talking to himself in his mind])

"Right so what happened was I was hanging around the ruins looking at things and those strangers were there to…o god I can't believe I am doing this"

Now it is time for his intro

Josh was a normal kid except for the fact that he is a OPT and he is also inquisitive about how these magnificent things were built so one day when a group of likeminded strangers came he decided to follow them in search of a way to create O-Parts and rediscover the way of the ancient people

In this group there are 5 individuals including Josh; Lucky, Kid, Leader, and Q each one has a name that was quite obviously not there own and a past shrouded in mystery to Josh as the story unfolds what will happen to him.


	3. Chapter 2

O-Parts Rampage

Chapter 2

Josh walked down to the ruins after paying the tab at the inn and meets up with the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" (Josh)

"No problem, now that you're here lets run by the plan seeing as this is the first ruin you've been to with us" (Leader)

"Cool" (Josh)

"Now since the government doesn't want anyone in ruins anymore so there isn't that whole destroying the earth thing we need to take out the 2 enforcers" (leader)

"O and we take that in turns to so it's your turn up" (Q)

"But aren't there laws against doing this" (Josh)

"So it's not like we are trying to destroy the world" (Kid)

"Yea you broke laws by going into your local ruin" (Lucky)

"But I didn't have to kill a guy to do it"

"Who said anything about killing we just need to knock them out so we can get in" (Leader)

"Fine I'll do it" (Josh)

(Stats)

OPT-Josh

O-Part-Belt

Looks-it is a belt

Ability-manipulation of buckle, extension of actual belt and holds unlimited amounts of things inside pocket

Class-C

Sneaks around the enforcers and chokes them until they run out of oxygen

"Yo no fun there man don't you know how to fight" (unknown man in enforcer uniform)

"Who are you? I thought there were only 2 enforcers per ruin" (Josh)

"Name's Deet, and normally there are only 2, but today the higher ups sent me on a check because some punks have been breaking into the ruins, and it looks like I caught one" (Deet)

"You'll have to beat me first" (Josh)

(Stats)

OPT-Deet

O-Part-CARNAGE

Looks-Broad sword with what looks like stars written in blood along one side of the blade and on the other it says CARNAGE

Ability-unknown

Class-A

Deet takes a jump and swing at Josh but a blur comes in knocking Deet aside before Josh even had a chance to try to fight him

(Stats)

OPT-Leader

O-Parts-Jack Rabbit and Orbit Fist

Looks-(Jack Rabbit) white thick boots with a red line down the sides and has jets on the heel and ball of the foot and also behind the legs (kinda looks like colossal fighter from yu-gi-oh) and (Orbit Fist) black thick gloves/gauntlets with red line down it jets on top and on all 4 sides

Abilities-(both) provide user with increased strength and make the signals from your brain go twice as fast (total X4) and have jets for rapid acceleration

Class-B

"Move aside Josh, Deet's to strong for you right now" (Leader)

"O so you know who I am kid I guess that means I should pick up my act" (Deet)

Deet takes a lung at Leader but Leader turns to the side and holds CARNAGE

"If you know who I am you know you shouldn't have done that" (Deet)

"But it makes it more fun" (Leader)

The stars start to move onto Leader's body and start to spread out but before they all spread to far him he hits him with one big punch with his free hand and kicks CARNAGE out of Deet's hands

"AAAAA" (Leader)

All the stars meet up in the center of his back and grow brighter

"Well you took 4 stars and are still standing, you definitely are stronger then your parents kid" (Deet)

"Now you're unarmed and your weapon is to far away to get it's just you and me" (Leader)

"Too bad you only knew 1 of CARNAGE's abilities" (Deet)

CARNAGE starts to fly towards the center of the star

"Too bad you just underestimated my intel" (Leader)

Grabs CARNAGE and stops it from stabbing him and more stars go over him

"Well if this cycle continues I might get bored" (Deet)

"Well then it's a good thing that CARNAGE has a limit while my will doesn't" (Deet)

"No one's will is something that I am best at breaking down" (Deet)

"Where is everyone else while this is going on" (Josh)

"I told them this is personal" (Leader)

CARNAGE's stars are all gone and are spread on Leader's O-Parts so he throws CARNAGE away

Deet dashes toward Leader and goes in for a punch but when Leader goes to run away his legs and arms wouldn't move

"Well there is always a hidden card ones deck I thought it only caused pain" (Leader)

"But is there one this destructive" (Deet)

"What do you mean" (Leader)

Leader's O-Parts shatter

"What the hell was that?" (Leader)

"And seeing as I am all out of stars and didn't bring anything else I should go bye now little bro" (Deet)

Deet pulls out a dagger throws it in the air and it creates a portal he walks into


End file.
